Headaches are frequently caused by strain and tension on nerves, as well as on blood and lymph vessels within the cranium. In the past, appliances have been devised for the cure of headaches by application of pressure to points on the cranium in order to interrupt or restrict blood flow in local areas. Appliances of this type are described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 763,814 granted June 28, 1904, 841,714 granted Jan. 22, 1907 and 937,596 granted Oct. 19, 1909. It is now believed that headache relief can be better achieved by relieving pressure to improve circulation and to stimulate the flow of cerebral spinal fluid.
Such increased circulation can be accomplished by outward rotation of the temporal bone on either or both sides of the skull. External rotation of the temporal bone is also found to relieve symptoms of vertigo, motion sickness, dizziness, pregnancy nausea and the like, which symptoms are problems of the semi-lunar canals of the ear contained within the temporal bone.
The brain and its components are surrounded and separated by dural membranes, which also attach to various bones of the skull. The delicate state of balance of nerves and blood vessels lying within these dural folds can be disturbed by a shift in the position of the bone to which they are attached. It is, therefore, desirable to restore the delicate state of balance and equilibrium of the dural membranes when necessary to do so.